Patch Notes
This page links to all of the patch notes since OT2. Update .32 - September 27, 2016 * Travel Mode speed has been reduced from 880 to 750. * Killing Orb Prime Guardian now grants the OP buff to the entire team that kills it. ** You no longer need to deliver the buff to the Altar, the buff activates immediately. * Additional match length iterations. Update .31.2 - September 20, 2016 * Minion changes. * Prime Orb Guardian health reduced. Update .31.1 - September 13, 2016 * released. * New Emotes for sale. * Additional match length iterations. Update .31 - September 6, 2016 * Jungle rework for models, animations, FX and sounds for all jungle minions * Card reworks. * Kallari and Gadget buffs. Update .31 (Stability Update) - September 10, 2016 ** All changes of .31.1 have been added, minus Lt. Belica and emotes. ** Stability updates. Update .30.2 - August 30, 2016 * New Epic Rare cards. * Death timer changes. Update .30.1 - August 23, 2016 * released. * Match length improvements. Update .30 - August 11, 2016 * Hydroverser and Traitor's Touch have been reworked. * Gideon and Muriel changes. * Bug fixes. Update .29.1 - August 2, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update .29 - July 26, 2016 * Rampage and Twinblast nerfs. * Khaimera buff. * Ranger health nerfs. * Lifesteal, Physical/Energy Damage and Attack Speed card stats reduced. * Casters attack damage buffs. * Card reworks. * Bug fixes. Update .28.2 - July 19, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update .28.1 - July 12, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update .28 - June 30, 2016 * Travel mode changes - removed root, now activates automically. * Defensive dunking added. * Minion and tower changes. * Daily and weekly reward system. * New UI. * Starter decks adjusted. * Hero buffs and nerfs. Update .27.2 - June 28, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update .27.1 - June 21, 2016 * released. * Bug fixes. Update .27 - June 14, 2016 * New Draft Mode. * All heroes rebalanced. * CP distribution changes. * Bug fixes. Update .26.2 - June 6, 2016 * Bug fixes. Update .26.1 - May 31, 2016 * released. * Rampage nerf. * Deck Builder clarity updates. * Bug fixes. Update .26 - May 24, 2016 * Tank Balance Pass * Player Ratings system. * New Skins. * Critical Hit Chance and Bonus nerf. * First time tips for new players. * Bug fixes. Update .25.1 - May 17, 2016 * New cards. * Bug fixes. Update .25 - May 10, 2016 * Support Balance Pass * released. * New card packs. * New art. * New sounds. Update .24.1 - April 26, 2016 * New cards. * Murdock nerfs. * Bug fixes. Update .24 - April 21, 2016 * released. * Movement Speed changes. * Card Linking system. * Bug fixes. Update .23 - April 6, 2016 * Private Matches. * Various tweaks and bug fixes. Update .22 - March 29, 2016 * Fighter Balance Pass. * released. Update .21 - March 21, 2016 * Various tweaks and bug fixes. Update .20 - March 14, 2016 * Early Access started. * Hero Master challenges that unlock skins and various rewards. OT10 Patch 2 - March 8, 2016 OT10 - March 4, 2016 OT9 - February 26, 2016 OT8 - February 18, 2016 OT7 - February 12, 2016 OT6 - February 4, 2016 OT5 - January 29, 2016 OT4 - January 22, 2016 OT3 - January 15, 2016 OT2 - January 8, 2016